MALLITT
The Mechanical Armoured Lambda-class Logically Intuitive Terrain Tracker Mark 3 is a heroic robot vigilante originally designed and built by Trevorrow Automatics, operating mostly in Morocco. Character Appearance MALLITT has a distinctive dark red and dark green metal body with joints everywhere. MALLITT's heavy-duty claws are chunky and incapable of carrying a lot of things, but are perfect for wielding the oversized hammer that is MALLITT's trademark. The head is of a pink metal and has revolving glowing yellow eyes and a protective neck brace. Oddly for a robot, MALLITT has an actual mouth, which can inexplicably contort into semi-expressions of presumably imaginary emotions. Personality Being a robot, MALLITT is focused and and efficient when it comes to dealing out justice. MALLITT developed a strong sense of righteousness and a passion for fighting whenever it's justifiable. Weirdly, the robot can get worked up and goes into a sort of fighting-zone if given too much free reign, so is feared by criminals everywhere. Could really do with supervision... Powers/Abilities MALLITT is built of a durable metal with a hard-to-puncture surface that can withstand quite a lot of battering. Their hammer is a simple, normal tool used effectively to bash enemies around ruthlessly. MALLITT has a lot of strength in all parts of their body and could win a fist-fight purely by letting everyone else break their fists. History MALLITT was a prototype advanced exploration android partway through being put together at the Trevorrow Automatics factory, when a criminal gang attacked in the middle of the night, hoping to steal some of the fancy tech before it could hit the market. The gang grabbed Soraya Trevorrow and tried to extract explanations for all the blueprints they were stealing, knowing nothing about how to make use of them. They were on the verge of killing the inventor when MALLITT was mysteriously activated early. They grabbed the nearest potential weapon to hand- a hammer. MALLITT then snuck around the factory, taking out every last member of the gang in logical sequence until the only one remaining was the one now with a knife to Soraya's throat. After exchanging threats with the criminal, MALLITT threw the hammer... at one of the chains holding up a hanging strip light. The light swung off the other chain, smacking the criminal away from Soraya and out of a window. The inconsequential knife-wielder escaped but MALLITT had succeeded in saving the whole factory and its staff. After a couple of repairs, MALLITT then set off, with Trevorrow's dazed blessing, to rid the world of justice using the hammer. Operating out of an old tunnel system underneath the factory, MALLITT acts as a vigilante in Tangier and further afield. They have access to a huge amount of spare parts, for replacing every time they are damaged, and have cases of emergency arms and legs hidden in caches scattered around the city. TA is working on a flying drone-based system for quick parts deliveries that could aid the robot in the future to better survive constant combat. Trivia * MALLITT has a certain respect for RazorWing, who has been seen to fly all 9 miles over the Strait of Gibraltar while pursuing other flying enemies but has yet to meet the robot in person. Category:Heroes Category:Robots Category:Nonbinary Characters Category:Vigilantes